


safe

by d_aredevisl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 19/ 3319: love proclamation33: “I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?”in which you get hurt on a mission causing feelings to arise





	safe

The mission was simple, get in take what you need and leave, it was one of the easiest missions you had in months yet still here you were sat in a hospital room while your teammates outside waiting for the green light.

After around 30 minutes of waiting a nurse came in to check your blood pressure and change some tubes, on her way out she let the leader of your team come in, Steve Rogers.

You had been working with Steve Rogers for almost a year now and you still had butterflies every time you saw him, even now when he’s walking over with an expression of worry, anger and happiness all in one.

As Steve walks closer you open your mouth to speak but get cut off by lips on yours.

You kiss back since you’ve wanted this for a year now, after a bit Steve pulls away and hugs you.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Steve begins backing away from the hug choosing to stand next you hand on hip.

“I thought you were dead (y/n)”

You chuckle and do weak finger guns “comes with the job description hun” you try to joke around but Steve just gives you a blank look. Probably not the right time.

“I hate it (y/n),” he starts “I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?”

You stay quiet not knowing what to say.

“Steve,” you grab his hand “you’ll never lose me as long as your by my side”


End file.
